Urdnot Maak
Urdnot Maak was a Krogan mercenary and a friend of Yuri Chevetski. He was self-exiled from Tuchanka following Wrex's confrontation at the Hollows with Jerrod because he was one of Wrex's few followers. Unlike many other Krogan, he was fond of humans and other species because he believed that some of them could be as a brave as Krogan. However, he never directly said this to anyone except for Yuri. He was a very skilled fighter and was very adventurous. He was killed in 2184 after he confronted Jonathan Allen about Yuri's death. His body was left as a clue for Gerard Keller as part of Allen's sick game. Much like Wrex, he had a brood brother named Lok. Wrex's Confrontation at the Hollows Although Maak was not present with Wrex when Jerrod betrayed him, Maak was attacked by followers of Jerrod. Being of follower of Wrex, Maak was not well-liked by other Krogan. Maak was able to kill his attackers but was blinded in his left eye and left with large scar over it. Following this, he self-exiled himself from Tuchanka and became a mercenary. Life as a mercenary After leaving Tuchanka, Maak spent much of his time as a mercenary, working for anyone looking for mercenaries. As the years went on, Maak accumulated enough money to rent an apartment on the Citadel. While he lived there most of the time, he still worked as a mercenary in order to have enough money to pay for his apartment. At one point, Maak was hired by the Shadow Broker to gather information on high-ranking Citadel officials, including Executor Pallin and the Council members. On several occasions, he worked along side his brother Lok on mercenary jobs. Meeting Yuri On Yuri's only trip to the Citadel on 2177, Maak met the Alliance captain. Yuri was a bar, with several members of his crew and his new wife Taria, when Maak, who had had a few drinks, demanded their table. While the others gave up their seats, Yuri didn't back down from the drunk Krogan. Maak was impressed with Chevetski's courage and said that Yuri was as brave as any Krogan. Death Urdnot Maak, who was hard-hit by the news of Yuri's death, discovered his killer's identity. He learned of Allen's name and location through information that he had obtained from the Shadow Broker. He had used all of the money that he had collected as a mercenary to obtain this information from the Broker. Maak, fueled by the innate rage and fury in his blood, found Jonathan Allen and confronted him. However, he underestimated Allen, thinking him to be a coward for killing Yuri and running away to hide. The former captain lured the krogan into one of his many deathtraps, which impaled Maak with multiple wall-mounted spikes, immobilizing him and killing him slowly by blood loss. Legacy Following his death, his brother Lok voweed to avenge his death. Lok assembled a team to hunt for Maak's killer. The team, however, had very little luck in locating Allen and was considered a failure by Lok. Appearance Maak wears white armor and has the same skin color as most other Krogan. He is blind in his left eye and has a large scar over it due to a fight he had with a member of a rival clan. Trivia *The relationship between Maak and Yuri is similiar to that of Wrex and Shepard. Category:Krogan Category:Soldier Class Category:Articles by Mrhalohunter24 Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Clan Urdnot Category:Males